Alvin Y Las Ardillas, Attitude
by AleOnLine
Summary: Dicen que cualquier persona puede vencer cualquier cosa cuando se lo propone, pero, Las Ardillas, Las Chipettes y Martín serán capaces de vencer la actitud de la chica nueva en la escuela y la nueva actitud de Jeanette?...¿o será una misión imposible?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, estamos de vuelta escribiendo nuestra nueva historia llamada "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, AttitudeNOMBRE" esperemos que les guste. no somos dueños de las ardillas, de las chipettes ni de las canciones que aparezcan, solo somos dueños de Angie, Martin y algun otro personaje**

¿Qué podía ser peor?, ¿haber perdido una apuesta o haber perdido una apuesta CONTRA UNA CHICA?. Alvin seguía debatiéndose sobre eso aún después de dos horas de que perdió la apuesta contra Brittany y esta lo obligó a arreglar sus cosas para la escuela y a hacer su tarea de Matemáticas por una semana. No hubiera sido tan malo si la apuesta no hubiera sido sobre un videojuego de Ipad que Brittany ni siquiera sabía jugar. Para colmo, ella había enviado un mensaje a todos sus amigos diciendo que la ganó. Alvin estaba totalmente humillado, no solo en un aspecto moral sino también sentimental. Se sintió como para rasgar el vestido que la chica usó en Los Premios Internacionales De Música, ya que era su favorito, pero si lo hacía, lo acusaría con Dave, y el que saldría castigado sería él, ¿por qué?, pues porque la princesa siempre se hacía la víctima Martín caminaba por el living, en el cual se encontraba Alvin haciendo las tareas de Brittany.

-Martín, ¿podrías ayudarme? la histérica me ganó una apuesta y ahora tengo que hacer sus tareas.- Dijo Alvin con una mirada de enojo. Martín se aguantó la risa,

-Si, me llegó su mensaje, ¿de qué fue la apuesta?-, preguntó apoyándose contra la puerta.

-Si ella me ganaba en un videojuego yo hacía su tarea, y si yo le ganaba, ella hacía la mía.- DIjo Alvin con expresión de seriedad. Martín solo se quedó en shock,

-O sea que, ¿una chica te ganó en un videojuego?-, preguntó entre risas .

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no?-, preguntó Alvin perdiendo la paciencia

-Depende, ¿cuanto me pagaras?- Dijo Martín. ALvin se quedó mirándolo seriamente. -¿Que? Necesito el dinero para invitar a las chicas a salir.- Agregó Martín.

-MARTÍN, ¡NO LO AYUDES!-, la voz de Brittany resonó desde el piso de arriba, Martín y Alvin se miraron el uno al otro,

-Ya escuchaste a la jefa, campeón-, dijo Martín. Alvin luego recordó que tenía cinco billetes de cien dolares y falsos.

-Oye, Martín, te pago quinientos dolares si me ayudas.- DIjo Alvin mostrando los billetes. Martín arqueó una ceja, conocía bien a Alvin,

-quiero verlos primero- Dijo Martín. Alvin dio una sonrisa falsa y se los entregó.

-¿De qué es la tarea?-, preguntó Martín.

-Ejes cartecianos.- Dijo Alvin.

-¿Quieres que las operaciones sean falsas al igual que los billetes?-, preguntó Martín con una sonrisa maliciosa, Alvin solo tragó saliva.

-¿En serio?, entonces explica las letras gigantes que tienen que dicen "NO VALIDO"-, dijo Martín acentuándose en las palabras "No válido".

-Mi hermano es un idiota, disculpalo-, dijo Simón entrando a la habitación y al mismo tiempo irrumpiendo en la discusión.

-Cállate, miedoso, le temes a un simple balón de quemados.- Dijo Alvin.

-Pero no le temo a la oscuridad-, la ardilla con lentes se defendió astutamente.

-Pues yo no tengo miedo a hablarle a las chicas.- Contraatacó Alvin.

-Y a mí Britt no me ganó en un videojuego-, Simón dio su contraataque.

-Pues por lo menos las chicas que son mis novias no besan a otros hombres, mis chicas no son como Jeanette, la vi besando a otro hombre.- Respondió Alvin. Luego se cubrió la boca. Simón suspiró,

-Okay, al diablo con tus mentiras, vine a avisarles que hay una chica nueva en la escuela y la directora Rubin quiere que...bueno, que la adaptemos-, les avisó ignorando por completo el comentario de Alvin. Luego, Alvin trató de irse.

-Ok, ten cuidado porque tal vez Jeanette quiera besarla también.- Dijo Alvin.

-Que lindo, Alvin, eso sería muy lindo-, dijo Simón ignorándolo. Alvin luego le mostró una foto a Simón en la cual se encontraba Jeanette besando a otro hombre.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Photoshop?-, preguntó Simón sin tomarle importancia.

-No, es Jeanette con otro hombre, te dije que era verdad.- Dijo Alvin. Martín trató de escabullirse, ya que el sabía sobre esa situación.

-¿Y?, ni siquiera es mi novia, tiene derecho-, dijo Simón.

-Simon, ¿hay que recordarte que es tu novia?- Preguntó Alvin. -Ella te lo preguntó en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Claire .- Agregó la ardilla.

-Alvin, ella no es mi novia, somos amigos, ¿tu cerebro de troglodita puede procesar eso?-, preguntó Simón. En eso aparece Jeanette muy feliz.

-Simoncito, mi amor, tengo un regalo para ti.- Dijo ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Jean?-, preguntó Simón volteando a verla. Ella subió a la mesa del living y le dio a SImón un caluroso beso en los labios.

-Tengo algo para ti.- Ella seguía feliz.

-Que venganza, Jeanette...que vergüenza-, la acusó se puso muy nerviosa.

-¿Po...por que lo dices?- Preguntó.

-Engañar a mi hermano con otro, que vergüenza-, le dijo mostrandole la foto. Jeanette se puso a llorar cuando vio que alguien había tomado la foto de ese momento.

-¿Quién era, Jeanette?-, preguntó Simón. Ella solo lloraba fue la primera vez que Martín la vio así de triste.

-¿Quién diablos era?, sabes que no me molestaré-, dijo Simón tranquilamente.

-No puedo decirte, me matarán.- Dijo Jeanette mientras sollozaba.

-No, sabes que no, Jean-, dijo Alvin mostrando paciencia por primera vez en su vida.

-¡SI, ME MATARAN SI LES DIGO, EL QUE YO BESÉ ME OBLIGÓ A GUARDAR EL SECRETO!- Gritó ella mientras seguía lagrimeando.

-Jean, dímelo, no te pasará nada-, dijo Simón cariñosamente.

-Fue Richard, el chico que me molesta, dijo que si no lo besaba me arrojaría a la picadora de carne.- Dijo Jeanette mientras lloraba.

-¿Segura?-, preguntó Alvin.

-¡¿TU PIENSAS QUE YO MIENTO COMO ALGUIEN LLAMADO ALVIN SEVILLE?!- Gritó Jeanette.

-"Oh, no te preocupes Dave, yo no fui la que rompió el jarrón que estaba en la sala", ¡SI, SI MIENTES COMO ÉL!-, gritó después de haberla imitado. Jeanette iba a responder pero quedó congelada. Sintió como si la vida se le iba por unos segundos. Comenzó a ver todo negro y apenas podía escuchar. Trató de hablar pero ninguna palabra le salía. De un momento a otro, sintió como su cabeza chocaba contra la madera de la mesa.

-Eres un maldito idiota, Alvin-, fueron las últimas palabras que logró escuchar, venían de Simón, aparentemente. Jeanette despertó, lo único que podía escuchar era el pitido del marcapasos que estaba a su lado. Tenía clavada una aguja la cual le proporcionaba suero y, delante de ella, estaba un medico, el cual buscaba algo en una mesa.

-Creo...creo que está despertando-, escuchó la voz de su hermana mayor junto a ella. Jeanette solo la miró. La ardilla con gafas estaba un poco asustada pero a la vez desorientada.

-¿D-dónde estoy?-, fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntarle a Brittany.

-Estas en un hospital.- Respondió Brittany.

-No recuerdo nada. ¿Estoy soñando o todo es real?- Preguntó ella.

-Es real-, dijo Brittany, -Te desmayaste-, ayer-, agregó.

-Brittany, ven mi amor. Quiero besarte en los labios.- Dijo Jeanette. Todos la miraron sorprendidos. -Es broma.- Luego dijo Jeanette.

-TONTA, NO VUELVAS A ASUSTARME ASÍ!-, gritó Brittany. Jenaette solo rió.

-¿Puedo hablar solo con Brit?- Preguntó Jeanette.

-No, no quiero hablar contigo-, dijo Brittany cruzandose de brazos

-¿Por que no?- Preguntó Jeanette un poco asustada.

-Porque me asustaste de una manera muy cruel-, dijo Brittany.

-Miedosa.- Susurró Jeanette

-AL DIABLO,¡DIJO LA PALABRA M!-, gritó Brittany espantada.

-!¿Y QUE IMPORTA?¡ TU LA DICES SIEMPRE.- Se defendió Jeanette.

-¡ME RESPONDIÓ!, PSICÓPATA!-, gritó Brittany.

-¿QUE?, ¿ya te hiciste anti-Belieber o que?-, preguntó Jeanette maliciosamente .Brittany quedo sorprendida por eso

-Me dijo anti-Belieber-, dijo Brittany al borde de lágrimas (Traducción: Britt está en medio de un FanGirl Attack)

-Lo único que faltaba, quehaya una bebé.- Dijo Jeanette.

-¡ALVIN!, ¡GOLPEALA-, ordenó Brittany .

-Golpeala tu, es tu hermana.- Dijo Alvin .

-¡SOY MUJER, IDIOTA!-, gritó Brittany . Alvin besó a Brittany en los labios y ella se sorprendió por esto .

-Que lindo-, dijo Jeanette sarcásticamente.

-¿No tienes que ir a la escuela, copia barata de Romeo?-, preguntó Jeanette.

-LE DIO BRITTANYTIS!-,gritó Alvin.

-Callate o te parto el cuello.- Amenazo Jeanette.

-Chicos, ya son las 8, dejen a la diva sola-, Martín entró a la discusión.

-Hay si, miren quien lo dice, el que tiene una novia que solo lo ama por estar con las ardillas.- Dijo Jeanette.

-¿De quién hablas?-, preguntó Martín.

-Lo que escuchaste. Solo te quiere porque puede estar cerca de las ardillas.- Dijo Jeanette.

-Martín, tienes razón, dejemos a la diva sola-, dijo Brittany, su hermana había ido demasiado lejos y ella lo sabía.

-Dejen a la diva sola.- DIjo Jeanette en tono de burla. -Lo hace la que quiere posar para las cámaras de Playboy.- DIjo Jeanette.

-OKAY RATA, YA TUVE SUFICIENTE!-, gritó Brittany con lágrimas en los ojos, iba a golpearla y lo logró pero cuando trató de hacerlo de nuevo Alvin la tomó de los hombros para evitarlo. Jeanette se acarició el labio inferior con un dedo y luego lo miró. Tenía sangre.

-Vaya, la gatita playboy tiene zarpas.- Dijo Jeanette

-Jean, no le hablles así, estás yendo demasiado lejoos-, dijo Simón .

-Estoy diciendo lo que vino de boca de ella. Cuando escuchó eso, Brittany se sonrojó demasiado.

-ERES UNA MALDITA...-

-ALVIN, NO MALDIGAS!-, Eleanor lo interrumpió. -O por lo menos no lo hagas delante de Thedy.- DIjo Eleanor y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la ardilla con sudadera verde.

-Que tierno, cuando es la boda?-, preguntó Jeanette.

-No lo se.- DIjo Eleanor. Luego miró a Theodoro. -¿Cuando quieres que sea, Thedy?- Sin duda la mentalidad de Eleanor no pensaba que la estuviesen tratando de hacer enojar.

-Me quiero ir a la escuela-, le susurró Alvin a Simón .

-Vamos.- Susurró SImón. -Bueno, Jeanette, quieras o no iras a la escuela con nosotros.- Dijo Simón acercándosele a ella.

-¿A soportar a la diva que acaba de entrar a la escuela?-, preguntó Jeanette .

-Claro, ella es la diva-, dijo Brittany sarcásticamente.

-Yo soy la diva y tu eres la perra.- Contestó Jeanette. Brittany se cruzó de brazos y se mordió el labio como en un intento de evitar saltar hacia su hermana y cortarle las venas a arañazos.

-Detenganse todos, esto fue todo. Jeanette vendrás conmigo aunque no quieras.- Martín agarró a Jeanette impidiendo que se mueva. -Y tu, Brittany, deja de pelear.- Dijo Martín.

-¡ASÍ QUE LE DAS POR EL LADO!-, gritó Brittany furiosamente . -OH, YA VEO, LO QUE PASA ESS QUE TIENES UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE CON ELLA!-, la ardilla hembra continuó gritando.

-HEY, NO SOY ZOOFILICO.- Gritó Martí ón le tapó los oidos a Theodoro y, ALvin, a Eleanor.

-A ver, voy a pedir que saquen a la familia Seville de aquí si los 7 no se calman en este instante-, el doctor que estaba ahí interrumpió la pelea, todos se asustaron, no tenían ni idea de la presencia del hombre

-Perdón, doctor.- Dijeron todos a la vez y se retiraron de la sala.

MIENTRAS TANTO...

La directora Rubin se paseaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente mirando a la chica de ojos color avellana que estaba fuera de la dirección . Estaba nerviosa, ya que los siete alumnos que le mostrarían la escuela no estaban en la sala. En un impulso de nervios salió de la dirección, ante esto, la chica quitó la vista del libro que leía y miró a la directora.

-Lo lamento, Angelica, ya deberían estar aquí, nunca se retrasan-, se disculpó la directora .

-No hay problema, casi siempre tengo que esperar a la gente.- Respondió la niña que tenía un libro en la mano. Era sarcástica, no había duda. La directora suspiró nerviosamente y miró por enesima vez la ventana, tratando de ver si el carro de los Seville's ya había llegado, Angelica volvió su vista al libro, lo que puso aún más nerviosa a la directora por alguna razón, así que trató de buscar un tema de conversación

-Y dime, que tal es el pais...- La directora rubin no sabía como se llamaba el país de donde venia la niña.

-México, nada mal, pero tengo una tía aquí en Los Angeles, así que quise venir a estudiar aquí-, respondió la chica sin mirar a la directora.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? No grites cuando veas a...- La directora Rubín no pudo completar la frase, ya que los Seville's llegaron.

-Disculpe el retraso.- Se disculpó Simón. Angelica dejó salir un grito, pero no era de esos gritos de Fans locas, era de miró a la niña y, sin dudarlo, se acercó a ella.

-Hola hermosa.- Dijo el solamente para empezar una conversación

-Creo que olvidé mencionarte que eran ardillas-, dijo la Directora Rubin avergonzada.

Si, olvidó ese insignificante detalle-, dijo Angelica con una mirada de horror hacia Alvin.

-¿Por que tan asustada? Oh, ya se lo que quieres.- Dijo Alvin y comenzó a acercarse a Angelica lentamente.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI!, ¡ME DAN MIEDO LAS ARDILLAS!-, gritó Angelica tratando de golpearlo con el libro. Luego de dos intentos, la niña acertó y Alvin quedó estampado contra la pared. Luego, Martín se acercó.

-Disculpa a mi hermano, es un completo idiota.- Dijo el.

-Diablos, ¿quién es tu mamá?-, le preguntó a Martín.

-¿Podría pedirte que no preguntases eso otra vez?- Preguntó el amablemente.

-Lo que sea-, dijo Angie, -Solo aleja a esa cosa de mi-, dijo señalando a Alvin

-Esta cosa tiene nombre y me puedes llamar ardilla o Alvin Seville.- Se defendió Alvin.

-O también idiota.- Agregó Brittany

-¿Qué te parece "rata"?-, preguntó Angelica furiosamente.

-Llámalo Imbécil-, dijo Jeanette entrando en la conversación

-Dejen de insultarme.- DIjo Alvin y subió al hombro de Angelica. -O la mato de un infarto.- Agregó. Ella le pegó otro librazo .

-Alvin, deja de molestarla-,ordenó Simón

Soy Martín.- Se presentó Martín. -¿Que tal si te muestro la escuela yo solo?- Preguntó

-Si, sería una buena idea-, dijo Angie nerviosamente.

**Gracias a todos por leer el primer capítulo de nuestra historia. Esperamos sus reviews. Lo de siempre, si hay insultos borramos el review**


	2. Conociéndose Mejor

**Hola a todos, estamos de vuelta escribiendo nuestra nueva historia llamada "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, AttitudeNOMBRE" esperemos que les guste. no somos dueños de las ardillas, de las chipettes ni de las canciones que aparezcan, solo somos dueños de Angie, Martin y algun otro personaje**

Martín y Angelica caminaban por los fríos pasillos de la escuela, Angelica seguía con el libro en mano, Martín no sabía qué decir, ella era de pocas palabras también, al parecer. Martín seguia pensando que decir

-¿T..te gu...gustan los guitarristas?- Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Angie suspiró,

-Guitarristas de Acoustic-, dijo ella sin tomarle mucha atención a la pregunta, -Yo toco el piano-

-Pue...pues yo con esas ardillas tenemos una banda. somos muy famosos.- Respondio Martin.

-Oh si, mi prima Kimmy ama a Alvin, se la pasa gritandole a la pantalla cuando él aparece en ella-, dijo Angie secamente.

-Si, se cree lo mejor por poder ser el vocalista principal. Nadie se fija en mi trabajo.- Respondió Martín y luego suspiró. Angelica gruño,

-Por qué diablos los hombres no son como las mujeres y se odian en secreto?-, ella rezongó.

-Callate que lo hago con mucha gente. quiero decírtelo para hacer tema de conversación.- Dijo Martín y entraron en el auditorio. Angelica inmediatamente se puso nerviosa cuando entraron ahí, a tal punto de abrir el libro y fingir que lo estaba leyendo...estaba al revés. Martín al instante lo notó, bueno, cualquier tonto lo hubiera notado.

-Sabes que el libro esta al revés, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Martín . Angelica se sonrojó mucho.

-Al diablo-, ella se quejó mientras volteaba el libro y fingía leerlo, cosa que otra vez no le funcionó, Martín había visto esos mismos arranques en Jeanette, era obvio...estaba nerviosa por algo.

-Bueno, ahora señora con pelo marron pero de mente rubia, dígame que le ocurre.- Ordenó Martín

-Soy claustofóbica-, mintió ella

-Hay una puerta gigante y 7 ventanas gigantes aquí-, dijo Martín

-Pe...pero las ventanas no están abiertas.- Mintió nuevamente Angélica.

-Pero la puerta está abierta y el salón está gigante-, Martín insistió.

-¡HAY OLOR A ENCERRADO!- Gritó ella.

-Niña, calmate y dime que te sucede-, dijo Martín fingiendo tener paciencia.

-Nada, solo... hem.- Ella no sabía que responder. Suspiró antes de responder, -Tengo pánico escénico-, finalmente dijo la verdad.

-Oye, tranquila, solo te voy a mostrar el auditorio.- Dijo Martín tratando de tranquilizarla.

-No-, se negó, -Me mato si haces eso- Respondió ella.

-Es eso o que te lo muestre el profesor de música, el cual, emm...- Martín se rascó detras de la cabeza, en la nuca. De repente, el teléfono de Angelica sonó

-Tengo que responder, es urgente-, dijo Angie cuando vio en la pantalla "Kimberly". Martín arqueó una ceja .

-¿qué tan urgente?-, preguntó .

-Mucho-, dijo la chica,

-está bien, responde-, él cedió. Mientras hablaban, el esperaba. Media hora duro la conversación. Entonces decidió salir, ella estaba caminando de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué tal Los Oscars?-, preguntó Angelica nerviosamente al teléfono . De repente, comenzó a palidecer. -¿CÓMO QUE PERDIÓ?!-, gritó finalmente, Martín no sabía qué decir

-¡¿ESTAS BROMEANDO?!- Preguntó Martín a los gritos.

-¡SILENCIO!-, le ordenó Angelica . -¿¡QUIÉN GANÓ?!-, volvió a su conversación, -...AL DIABLO, ESO ES TRAMPA!-

-¡SILENCIO!-, ella volvió a ordenarle, él no podía creer lo que veía, ella estaba al borde de lágrimas. Cuando cortó ella estaba llorando.

-¿Que ocurrio?- Preguntó Martín

-No lo entenderías-, dijo Angie tapando su cara con su cabello.

-Dime, por favor, tal vez pueda ayudar.- Dijo Martín.

-Oye, tu eres Chipmunk y Chipette fan, yo tengo otros asuntos en mente...no podrías ayudarme-, la chica...era bastante testaruda. Martín rodó los ojos...él tampoco se rendiría.

-Dime o traigo a Alvin.- Amenazó Martín hablando en un tono muy serio. Angie suspiró,

-Perdió paraNorman-, ella habló entre lágrimas y muy rápido, era obvio que se estaba haciendo tonta. Martín comenzó a reir por eso.

-¿E...en verdad lloras por eso?- Preguntó el entre legrimas de risa.

-No le veo la gracia-,dijo Angelica con voz entrecortada, -Entenderías si vieras la película-

-La vi con los chicos, Alvin se durmió y Theo no durmió en una semana-, dijo Martín. -Lo que ocurre es que es graciosa tu historia.- Agregó.

-¿Dónde está la desgraciada gracia en esto?-, preguntó Angelica.

-En que parece que estuviera ocurriendo algo terrible.- Dijo Martín.

-Es terrible para mi- Se estaba molestando, no había duda.

-Dejemos esto y vayamos al auditorio.- DIjo Martín notando su molestia. El teléfono de Angelica volvio a sonar, ella atendió sin disculparse antes, pero Martín no se molestó, ya que ella estaba alterada.

-Hola Jesse..ajá...si, si, lo sé...no, yo estoy bien, tranquila-, después de hablar, cortó la llamada. Angie suspiró -Perdió mi Norman-, dijo en voz baja. Martín trato de aguantarse la risa cubriendo su boca.

-Oye, te crees el muy macho, ¿no?, ¿y si las ardillas perdieran algún concurso importante?, apuesto a que te pondrías mucho peor que yo-, Angelica se defendió

-Nos ah pasado muchas veces y... NO!- Gritó Martín para luego entrar a la risa otra vez.

-Oye, chico listo, si lloro por esto es porque soy una fan de verdad-, Ella continuó defendiéndose.

-Ok, cuando quieras hablar ve al auditorio.- Dijo Martín y se fue hacia el lado contrario, fue con la directoria Rubin a que le diera su horario de clases, cuando entró a la dirección se veía molesta, cosa que puso nerviosa a la directora

-Angelica, ¿Q..que ocurre?- Preguntó un poco nerviosa la directora.

-Falta de tolerancia-, dijo Angie, -No quiero estar con Martín Seville en las mismas clases-

-Hay dos problemas.- DIjo la directora.

-¿qué?-, dijo ella tratando de parecer amable

-Pues, el primero es que ya te inscribimos en todas sus clases y, el segundo, no te gustará en absoluto.- Dijo la directora aún más nerviosa.

-Pues ya más desastres no me pueden pasar-, dijo Angie

-Ok, el es tu profesor de música. De echo, el de todo el curso.- Dijo la directora Rubin.

-Bien, una clase menos-, dijo Angie, -No tomaré la clase de música, tengo maestra de piano y si quiere puedo pagar para que cambien mis horarios-

-Señorita Angélica, no importa sus clases de piano, esas son ajenas a la institución. Aunque no quiera tendrá que dar las clases que .le proporciona la escuela.- Dijo a directora un poco enojada.

-¿Con ese tipo?, claro que no-, respondió Angie

-Mire, señorita, si usted el año que viene tiene esa materia desaprovada, no podrá pasar.- DIjo la directora.

-Señorita Rubin, entiendo que esté de parte de él porque es fan de las ardillas-, dijo Angie tratando de ocultar su enojo, -Pero yo no voy tolerar personas que me estén faltando al respeto-

-No estoy de su parte, señorita Angelica, en esto si soy extremadamente neutral. Además, el como maestro nunca le falta el respeto a nadie.- Respondió la directora.

-¿No?, digaselo a la pelea que tuvimos hace un rato-, ella se defendió, -además no se puede tener de maestro a un joven menor de 18 años y que no tenga carrera, así lo indica el reglamento oficial estudiantil- La directora, buscó en un mueble. Luego, sacó lo que al parecer era un diploma.

-Esto nos lo dió el consejo estudiantil y el gobierno estadounidense y dice que Martín puede dar clases.- Respondió la directora.

-Los privilegios que da el ser un guitarristaa de una banda "famosa"-, dijo Angie haciendo comillas con las manos en la palabra "famosa".

-Lo se, es algo que no mucha gente tiene.- DIjo la directora.

-No estoy dispuesta a tomar clases con un inexperto que sobornó al gobierno-

-Las tomará le guste o no, señorita y no será elección suya. De echo, contraté a alguien que está dispuesto a llevarla a sus clases.- Respondió la directora. En eso, Simón y Jeanette subieron al escritorio.

-¿Puede llamar a mi tía Sasha?, yo me largo de aquí, no me importa si me reportan-, dijo Angie cuando tocó fondo.

-¿De qué nos perdimos?-, preguntó Simón nerviosamente

-No quiere tomar clases de música.- Respondió la directora.

-Eso es facil. Angelica, mirame.- Dijo Simón.

-Prefiero pegarme un tiro antes de mirarte-, dijo Angie, -Ahora, necesito que llamen a mi tía-

-Que lastima que no quieras verme, tenía pensado darte unas cosas que usaron en la película paraNorman, pero no importa.- Dijo Simón

-¡MALDITO IDIOTA!, ¿QUIÉN FUE EL DESGRACIADO QUE TE LO DDIJO?!-, Gritó Angie furiosamente

-Angie, cálmate, me lo dijo Martín y si te lo preguntas, si, tengo algo que usaron en la película.- Respondió Simón, pero ahora con un poco de miedo.

-Para tu maldita información, yo también y dile a ese tonto que cuide su boca y que no ande divulgando cosas que no le incumben-, dijo Angie furiosamente

Simón suspiró. -Escucha, estoy tratando de ser amable contigo.- Dijo Simón con tono más tranquilo pero aún con un poco de miedo en su mirada.

-Pues a mi ya me tienen con la paciencia colmada-, dijo Angie

-Ok, mira, hagamos algo, ¿ok? Vamos a el comedor del colegio y hablamos más tranquilos.- Propuso Simón.

-No, yo no me muevo de aquí-, dijo Angie,

-No me obligue a llamar a su tía-, advirtió la señorita Rubin .

-Que gran idea, llamela, sería genial-, dijo Angie furiosamente

-Directora, ¿podría retirarse?- Preguntó Simón. Ella lo hizo y cerró la puerta .

-Ahora, Angie, hablemos de ti.- Dijo Jeanette, que hasta el momento no había dicho nada.

-YO NO VOY A HABLAR CONTIGO!, A TI NO TE IMPORTA NADA SOBRE MI, ¿captas?-, preguntó Angie . Simón se fue y la dejó a solas con Jeanette

-¿Hablarías conmigo?- Preguntó Jeanette.

-No-, dijo Angie, -Ya supe de ese accidente tuyo que te puso el carácter peor que el de Brittany-

-Puedo comportarme cuando me lo propongo- Respondió Jeanette.

-No me importa-, rezongó Angie, tomó su celular y marcó un número. Jeanette corrió hacia ella y le quitó el celular. Luego, le quitó la batería y la guardó en su mochila.

-Ahora me dirás o no te la devuelvo.- Dijo Jeanette. Angie gruñó .

-¡POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, NO VOY A DECIRTE NADA, NO TE INTERESA!- Dijo Angélica. Jeanette suspiró.

-Si me interesa, quiero ayudarte.- Rogó Jeanette.

-No necesito que nadie me ayude, me las arreglo bien sola-. Así que esta es la última advertencia...déjame-en-paz-, dijo fríamente

-Ok, cuando quieras hablar te devuelvo la batería.- Dijo Jeanette. Luego bajó de la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta, esperando a escuchar el "Espera" por parte de Angie. Nunca lo escuchó. Angélica sacó un celular de repuesto y puso un mensaje dirigido a su tía Sasha . Jeanette comenzó a llorar pero no había abierto la puerta. Esto hizo que Angélica, antes de enviarlo, se diera cuenta.

-No voy a caer, niña-, Angelica escupió, después presionó el botón "Enviar" Luego, Jeanette la miró con cara muy triste y ojos llenos de lágrimas. Además, sus ojos estaban rojos, lo que indicaba que no estaba mintiendo.

-¿Qué diablos quieres de mi?-, preguntó Angie . Jeanette solo movió los labios e hizo un ruido muy bajo que Angélica no escuchó. -No tengo oído supersónico y mi tía está a punto de llegar, así que sé más clara-, dijo Angie

-Un amigo.- Dijo Jeanette con voz triste. Mientras decía esto, una lágrima caia por su mejilla hasta llegar a un punto en el que caía al suelo.

-Bien, ya somos dos-, dijo Angie, después salió furiosamente de la habitación...

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS

Angie caminaba por los pasillos y llegó a su casillero. En el, guardaba sus cosas como libros, lápices y carpetas. Cuando lo abrió, vio que dentro estaba Jeanette durmiendo. Angie gruñó frustradamente . Jeanette seguía durmiendo y, a la vez, dio un suspiro con una voz melodiosa. "Perfecto", dijo Angie para sus adentros.

-Vizcarra, tu tía está aquí-, la directora apareció en el pasillo, Martín estaba detrás de ella.

-Ahora voy.- DIjo ella y, luego, dirigió su vista a Jeanette. La ardilla hembra seguía durmiendo profundamente. Angie pensó las cosas antes de hacerlas, sacudió a Jeanette como si al hacerlo fuera a morderla . No hubo caso, la ardilla seguía durmiendo. Angie volvió a gruñir, golpeó el casillero . Eso si la despertó . Jeanette despertó de un susto y vio a Angélica frente a ella.

-Angie, em, que susto.- Dijo ella con una combinación de vergüenza, nervios y miedo.

-Vamos, sal de ahí, tengo que ir al juicio final-, dijo Angie .

-Oye, corregí tus cosas del colegio.- Dijo Jeanette tratando de sonar amable.

-Genial, alguien corrije a alguien que ha estado en el cuadro de honor 4 años consecutivos-, dijo Angie . Jeanette solo miró sus pies por la tristeza. Angie se dio cuenta que fue muy dura.

-¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo-, dijo Angie al borde de lágrimas, puso sus cosas encima del casillero y se dirigió a la dirección . Jeanette siguió a Angie. Ella quería conseguir un amigo y quería caerle bien desde el principio. Cuando Angie llegó a la dirección, su tía Sasha hablaba con la directora y con Martín, Sasha era una mujer de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, tenía los ojos color dorado-miel en cuanto ella llegó, Sasha la miró nerviosamente, era una persona nerviosa. Luego, dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la conversación. Angie se sentó y esperó. Sin que se de cuenta, Jeanette, tímidamente y muy asustada subió a las piernas de Angie

-Estás lastimándome-, dijo Angie con una mueca de dolor .

-So...solo me senté.- Dijo Jeanette con cara de tristeza.

-Me corté con un vidrio ayer-, dijo Angie con voz entrecortada -Me caí y me lastimé las piernas-

-Oh, o...ok.- Dijo Jeanette. Luego bajó de las piernas de Angie y se sentó a su lado. No era mentira, su pantalón se manchó un poco de sangre . Jeanette comenzó a llorar y cubrió su cara con sus manos. Angie notó esto y acercó su mano a la espalda de la ardilla.

-La torpe fui yo aquí-, dijo Angie . La ardilla seguía llorando sin escuchar a Angélica.

-Angie-, Sasha llamó a su sobrina .-

-Que él se largue primero-, dijo Angie sin mirar su tía . Martín se fue y, mientras todo sucedía, Jeanette se metió en la mochila de Angélica. Aprovechó ese momento porque nadie se daría cuenta.

-Mi vidda, ¿qué sucedió?-, preguntó Sasha nerviosamente .

-Me duelen las piernas, ¿podemos ir a casa?- Preguntó Angélica con una mezcla de mentira y verdad.

-La directora me dijo que no quieres tomar las clases de música-, dijo Sasha mientras le acomodaba el flequillo .

-¿Podemos ir a casa?- Pregunto Angélica mostrando sus piernas sangrando.

-Angie, respondeme, cariño-, dijo Sasha

-Vamos a casa y te respondo. Adiós.- DIjo Angie sin contarle nada a nadie. Tomó su muchila y comenzó a caminar. "Esto está más pesado que cuando la solté, debe ser que estoy enojada" Pensó Angie. Llegaron al apartamento y Angie seguia sin decir nada, lo primero que hizo fue encender la TV. "Disney Pixar se llevo el premio una vez mas gracias a Brave, anoche en Los Premios Oscar", fue lo primero que aprecio cuando la encendió, Angelica suspiro e inmediatamente la apago, después se froto la frente como si tuviera jaqueca.

-Linda, dime que sucedió-, su tia interrumpió su ataque de frustración sentándose a un lado de ella en el sillón.

-Lo que ocurre es que...- Una voz la interrumpió. Era alguien cantando.

-S-O-S please someone help me,

It's not healthy for me to feel this

Y-O-U are making this hard

You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me.-

-Traes a Jeanette Seville en la mochila?-, pregunto Sasha.

-No, claro que no.- Dijo Angie un poco nerviosa. Sasha tomó la mochila de Angie y la abrió. Dentro, Estaba Jeanette mirando el suelo de la mochila.

-Angie, que te motivo a hacer esto?-, pregunto Sasha.

-Angie, que te motivo a hacer esto?-, pregunto Sasha

-No la culpe, señora Vizcarra-, dijo Jeanette . Sasha la miró de forma dudosa. -Yo fui la que me metí en la mochila de su sobrina.-

-Preciosa, por dios, ¿estas entera?, ¿no te lastimaste?-, pregunto Sasha nerviosamente .

-SI, lo estoy, quedate tranquila.- Aseguró Jeanette.

-Bueno, ahora si puedo.- DIjo Sasha y dio un grito como una fan. Jeanette se cubrió los oidos

-¿Por que gritas?- Preguntó la ardilla casi furiosamente.

-¡SOY TU FAN!-, grito Sasha gritando como una adolscente, Angelica rodo los ojos .

-esto no puede ser posible-, dijo Angie furiosamente. Jeanette suspiró.

-Tendré muchos fans pero ningún amigo.- DIjo Jeanette. Luego se puso triste y miró el suelo. Angelica suspiro .

-yo me voy a dormir-, dijo, -Voy a dejar a la fan con su idolo- Jeanette se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Me prestarías un celular por favor?- Preguntó ella amablemente.

-Oh vamos, no quieres que te lleve a casa?-, pregunto Sasha como una fan adolescente lo haria.

-No, gracias, en verdad quisiera pasar un momento con Angie.- Respondió Jeanette. Sasha estaba muy emocionada de tener ese privilegio. La misma Jeanette Seville durmiendo en su propia casa y en persona.

-Paso-, dijo Angie .

-TE PAGO UNA ENTRADA A UNIVERSAL STUDIOS!-, grito Sawha .

-No-, dijo Angie secamente .

-Pago para que te dejen tomarte una foto con el titere oficial de Norman Babcock- Angelica aceptó sin protestar. Luego, le entregaron un teléfono a Jeanette y, ella, envió un mensaje a sus familiares avisando que se quedaría a dormir allí.

**Gracias a todos por leer el primer capítulo de nuestra historia. Esperamos sus reviews. Lo de siempre, si hay insultos borramos el review**


End file.
